I am The Protagonist But Is Also The Antagonist
by BetYouDontKnowMe
Summary: I Lucy Heartfilia the Protagonist of my very own story... but of course I also do the role of the Antagonist itself, why you asked? Simple cause I want the lead roles to be MINE! because this story is MINE and MINE only! whoever objects then... SCRAM!


**I am The Protagonist But Is Also The Antagonist**

_I held my head high for the world to see my beauty… I am not meant to lower myself for I am Beautiful_

_-Avah of Avah Maldita(AARTE PA?)_

_**But the story is in tagalong form… So I just put it in English okay?**_

_**I'm not owning the quote… I just put it because it's the line that inspired me to create such story**_

Chin up… head held high… eyes sparkle as the orbs looked over the lowly pathetic extras… with full of confidence I walk through the campus as everyone eyes my beauty. I took a silent sip on the drink I had on my hand. My drink you asked? Okay since I'm the mood to answer some stupid questions of course it should be chocolate shake with the mix of vanilla and strawberry… but for real this school is -

"Kyaa!" Shouted a girl… how exaggerating… come on! My drink just spilled on her skirt. It's not a big of a deal I should be the one screaming here because my expensive drink was spilled on her ugly un-ironed uniform

I stared down on where my drink spilled on her body and up back to her face and to the guy beside her… her boyfriend? Wow she doesn't have the face of a girl who would have some guy courting her… or maybe she's the one who court him, anyway why do I bother for their cheap love story

"Don't scream like that again in front of me you flirty…" I said with my tone high and full of authority

"What?! What did you call me?!" She shouted… f*ck this hoe didn't she hear me?!

"Are you deaf or what?! I just said to you just…" I stopped mid-sentence and took a glance at my cute pink wrist clock which of course cost more than her life so anyway after I check the time I looked back at her with a brow raised up indicating that I'm irritated to her and also signaling her that I'm not a weakling that she can shout out "I just said that don't scream like that in front of me for like about five seconds ago and you forgot it already? Oh Christ… my grandma sure has a much more great memory than you," I said sarcastically a smirk had formed on my lips as I saw how her face fumed

"As what your tie says… you're a Junior right?" She said with a smirk which result for my smirk to fade and to turn into a line, my eyes started to lost its amazement on our discussion why would I? Who cares if I'm a Junior anyway?

"The tri colors indicates that you repeated three time on that level… And I am a Senior who never repeated," She said the smirk never fading

"So what?" I asked un-interested on what she want to talk about

"If I say this to the Senior president I am sure that she will write a letter where is you will be kick out of this school! Daring to touch a Senior who never repeated?!" She shouted a determined smirk still on her which I really want to wipe off. I didn't talk back as she started that topic I started to really lost it

"What now?! Can't speak?! Are you scared to be kick out repeater?!" She said that last word tugging my tie harshly forward causing for our distance to be gone and my head being high up from the sudden strong pull… okay sorry but the bomb had explode

I pushed her harshly that she fell down the guy which is beside her that didn't even utter any word nor did he even catch her, what a pathetic couple. She looked up with me with those glaring eyes

I eyed her with dullness and disinterest shining at my eyes… its color faded for sure as if they we're blank. Through the crowd three personality emerged from the ocean of people looking at the scene

A nerdy looking guy with a hair that resembles an open book

A tan guy with a WTF?! PINK HAIR?! How stupid… does he think he looks cool on that color? So okay the next one is a guy with a weird hairdo the trio walked and the open booked haired man looked so shock… Oh yes be shock my dear… be shock for you are in front of me

"N-Natasha!" Shouted the open book haired guy as he came dashing to the girl

"P-president! Please help me! That junior repeater bullied me! Look at me! I'm a mess!" She shouted as she cried… what a cry baby

"Natasha… please calm down sh-"

"Calm down?! Are you blind?! Can't you see me?! A first class student is been bullied here!" She shouted tugging her golden tie proving her words… Which I don't give a damn

"But…"

"Help me wi-"

"Stop those cries… it's irritating me," I said as I glared at the two person in front of me. I hate this kind of drama

"You shut up! I will make sure that you-"

"What?! that I will be expelled?! Kick out?! Whatever term you want… whatever you want to do to me go ahead if you want I can go with you on the office…I don't give a f*cking damn about it," This is just to irritating… and here I thought this is going to be a pleasant day

"Please Ms. Heartfilia calm down… Spare the student on our behalf," The guy with a pink hairdo said bowing right in front of me

"I don't need your apology Pinky…" I said and then I let my eyes looked at everyone and as I do this I saw how shock cry baby is… I smirk of course as I saw that

"You…" I pointed to cry baby using my candle like fingers

"Are now… officially expelled from MY school…" I said with a smirk with my other hand going over my hips

"N-no… it's my fault! Please I don't know your Ms. Heartfilia-"

"Pshhhh…." Is shushed her with my finger…

"I don't need any explanations now… SCRAM!" Is shouted and so she did as she told

I turn my heels and walk away since we're on the hallway where the floor is tiled… my every step made a click over the silence around. A smirk on my face… somewhat I felt happy to have someone looked at you scared like that

And yes…

I might be a Junior still…

A three times repeater indeed

But who cares?

If I am the daughter of the owner of this school? The behalf of this is particularly MINE!

I am a Heartfilia… everyone should bowed to me…

I am Lucy Heartfilia…

The Protagonist of my very own story… But of course I am the Antagonist itself too… I want all the lead roles to be me! Cause this story is MINE! And MINE only!

**GRAMMAR ERROR! GRAMMAR ERROR! SPELLING ERROR! SPELLING ERROR! WARNING! WARNING!**

_**As what you see I'm a big failure over those two things… Review if you may so you can tell me if what should I fix? Or maybe comment about my first work right?**_

_**Yeah first work… as what you know English aint my mother tongue so don't expect me to be that good…. Number two maybe it's also because I'm a beginner to the least?**_

_**And one more thing…..**_

_BetYouDontKnowMe_


End file.
